Rune Scroll Quest Line
Starts at Level 59 First Things First, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Ask the Ghostly Messenger how to use the scroll * Place the rune into the scroll. Your reward: Experience points: 120– Gold coins: 100 Full of Energy, set by Ghostly Messenger * Craft the Predator Head * Get the Law of Wisdom from the Tomb Your reward: Experience points: 100– Gold coins: 320 Chamber of Wishes is Waiting! set by Ghostly Messenger * Craft the Ancient Vase * Explore the Warden's Office to find the Word of the Dead. Your reward: Experience points: 80– Gold coins: 300 Rune Scoll set by Ghostly Messenger * Craft the Forgotten Relic (craft—3500 g) * Search the Grand Altar for the Sectary Sign Your reward: Experience points: 120– Gold coins: 400 Rune Recall set by Ghostly Messenger * Craft the Creation of the World (cost 3,000g) * Search the Tomb for the Snake Wicker Your reward: Experience points: 80– Gold coins: 200 Assistant Needed set by Ghostly Messenger * Complete Arabella's quests * Craft the Healer’s Folio (cost 3000 g) Your reward: Experience points: 150– Gold coins: 500 Arabella's Quests Witch Place? * Find the Claw Statuette in the Floating Barrel * Explore the Root Faces to find the Misty Radiance Your reward: Experience points: 50– Gold coins: 50 Easy, Peasy * Find the Salt Water Amulet in the Cluttered Shelves (costs 10,000 g to unlock) * Bring the Turquoise Light from the Wooden Panel. Your reward: Experience points: 50– Gold coins: 50 Hardly Working * Find the Desecrated Topaz in the Train Cabin * Try to find the Prophetic Eyes Your reward: Experience points: 50– Gold coins: 50 Secret Knowledge * Complete quests from the Fairy regarding the Water Rune * Explore the Founder's Face Your reward: Experience points: 100– Gold coins: 300 Fairy's Quests = Peer Help = *Find the Courier's Sandal in the Hoist. *Find the Soaring Cold in the Leather Bag. Your reward: Experience points: 90- Gold coins: 60 = Mystery Keeper = * Check the Gnome Safe to find the Ancient Mask * There must be the High Art Ring in the Mosaic Your reward: Experience points: 90- Gold coins: 60 = Putting in the Effort = * I'd like the Agony Stone from the Mysterious Crystal (costs 10,500 gold to unlock) * What's most important is to find the Forest Spirit. Your reward: Experience points: 90- Gold coins: 60 = Force Field = * Find the Movement of Life in the Brewing Machine * Somewhere in the Harp in Blossoms there must be the Valuable Trophy Your reward: Experience points: 90- Gold coins: 60 ++ Fairy – Flame of Zeal & Lucky Clover ++ Fairy – Spawn of Light & Claws of the West ** Arabella – Light of Asgard & Magma Sphere ** Arabella – Water Rune (need to open Mystic Fountain ZZ—10,000) and Obsidian Ink ---- Prof. Pinfeathers Anabel – Symbol of Abyss & Pyramid of Numbers Anabel – Blood Volume & Star Powder Anabel – See Count Vesnick & Steadfast Watch ** Count Vesnick – Celestial Hunter (craft—300 + 4 unique) & Work Alarm (craft—7000) ** Count Vesnick – Deep Light (craft—3400) & Wild Necklace (x2)(craft—560 each) ** Count Vesnick – Ritual Candle (craft—3500) & Frontier Emblem (craft—3500) ** Count Vesnick – Wind Rose & Vulture Statuette (craft—900 + 2 unique) Category:Midnight Castle Quests